Kibble-type animal feeds, such as dog and cat foods, are dried, ready-to-eat pet food products. The kibbles can be formed by an extrusion process where the kibble raw materials are extruded under heat and pressure to form the pelletized kibble form. Extrusion technology provides a cheap and efficient method for formulating animal feed kibbles, such as those having a starch matrix. During the extrusion process, the starch matrix typically becomes gelatinized under the extrusion conditions.
The defense mechanisms to protect the mammalian gastrointestinal (GI) tract from colonization by pathogenic bacteria are highly complex. The GI tracts of most mammals are colonized by native microflora and invasive pathogenic micro-organisms. In a healthy individual, these competing microflora are in a state of equilibrium. Modification of the intestinal microflora equilibrium can lead to or prevent many GI disorders, both in humans and other mammalian species, such as companion animals, including, for example, cats, dogs, and rabbits. The well being of companion animals is closely related to their feeding and GI health, and maintenance of the intestinal microflora equilibrium in these animals can result in healthier pets.
The number and composition of the intestinal microflora tend to be stable, although age and diet can modify it. Gastric activity, bile, intestinal peristalsis, and local immunity are factors thought to be important in the regulation of bacterial flora in the small intestine of human beings and various other mammals. Often, pet GI disorders, including those found in canines and felines, are linked to bacterial overgrowth and the production of enterotoxins by pathogenic bacteria. These factors disrupt the intestinal microflora equilibrium and can promote inflammation and aberrant immune response.
Research has begun to highlight some valuable strains of bacteria and their potential uses as Probiotic agents. Probiotics are typically considered to be preparations of live bacteria. Probiotic related substances include constituents of Probiotics, such as proteins or carbohydrates, or purified fractions of bacterial ferments. Probiotics and/or their constituents may promote mammalian health by preserving and/or promoting the natural microflora in the GI tract and reinforcing the normal controls on aberrant immune responses.
Thus, a desired goal of improving the health of companion animals by way of providing Probiotics to the animal exists. However, many of the ingredients can be costly, sensitive to effects of extrusion or other production methods, and/or sensitive to product stability, such as exposure to oxygen or moisture. Identifying new product forms and designs where these challenges are overcome would enable products to be made that satisfy the goal of consumers to provide improved health benefits to their companion animals. Thus, a need exists for improved kibble matrices and for Probiotic kibbles and kibble animal feeds for companion animals.
A manner of protecting these Probiotics, or even other active materials or ingredients, from decomposition, hydrolysis, or oxidation can include incorporating the active materials into the food product at a step in the manufacturing process following the heating of the primary nutritional ingredients. In most present forms, the active materials can be carried in a carrier agent and the carrier agent can serve as an oxygen and moisture barrier and can also provide stability to the active materials during any additional manufacture and storage of the food product. Common carrier agents can include fats, oils, and waxes.
Technical problems remain when utilizing carrier agents. Some of the technical problems when using a carrier agent include, but are not limited to, uneven coating, agglomeration of the food product, pelletization of the carrier agent, adhesion to the machinery, and combinations thereof. It would be desirable to develop pet food products comprising active materials, such as Probiotics, that eliminate or solve many or some of these technical problems.
Thus, one of the need areas includes the easy delivery of the Probiotic to the pet. As mentioned, many ways and product forms currently exist, including encapsulating the Probiotics, providing coatings of materials and mixing with the Probiotics, applying Probiotics to a coating on a kibble, and many others, some of which are highlighted in WO 2008/076975.
An easier and more cost-effective approach to providing Probiotics to animals using a kibble delivery form is needed.